A Spark from the Past
by Stranded
Summary: Love can only take you so far. What happens to Brennan when love is taken away. BE (This needs help on the ending... )
1. Part one

Author's Note: I wrote this between seasons so..... yeah. I love nice reviews and hearing what you like about the story. If some things seem confusing... sorry. I don't know how to get itallics and stuff to work yet so, again, sorry. I have almost finished it but I hit a little writers block. I ask for ideas of how to finish it and what should happen. I guess it would be alsmost like one of those choose your ending books but not quite. If you have any ideas... please tell me in a review.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Children of Genomex have been broken down into four categories of mutants:  
Ferals, Elementals, Moleculars and Psionics.  
Details of each are as follows:  
FERAL  
Surviving subjects have had their DNA spliced with that of an animal. They possess many characteristics (mental & physical) of the creature.  
  
TYPES INCLUDE (from most common to rarest):  
Feline - Cat, Lion, etc.....  
Ursine - Bear  
Canine - Dog, Wolf, etc.....  
Porcine - Boar, Hog, etc.....  
Cervine - Deer  
Reptus - Lizard, Snake, etc.....  
Amphibian - Frog, etc.....  
Piscis - Fish  
  
As of yet, no successful Aves (bird) hybrids have been achieved, but the formula is continually being refined.  
ELEMENTAL  
Subjects have the ability to channel elemental/environmental energy through their bodies.  
  
TYPES:  
Electrical  
Thermal - Heat or cold related  
Sonic  
Chemical  
Botanical - Planet related  
Geological - Earth related (EXTREMELY RARE)  
  
Categories in this mutation constantly increase and expand with research.  
MOLECULAR  
Subjects possess attributes to defy physical science.  
  
KNOWN TYPES:  
Intangibility - Able to move through solids  
Imperviousness - Withstands physical penetration  
Invisibility   
Propulsion - Accelerated motion or speed  
Gravitative - Able to alter weight in self, others or objects  
Chromatic - Effects colour, light, etc.....  
Stasis-suspension - Effects time  
Replication - Self-cloning, etc.....  
Elasticity - Able to alter size or shape (EXTREMELY RARE)  
  
As with Elementals, this breed expands and varies with time. It is not uncommon to find a Molecular with two or more of the listed abilities in combination.  
PSIONIC  
Subjects possess heightened mental capabilities.  
  
COMMON TYPES:  
Telepathic - Mind readers  
Telekinetic - Able to move objects with the mind  
Telempathic - Able to read and adjust emotions  
Precog - Able to see future events  
Illusionist - Projects unreal visuals or attitudes  
  
This variety of mutants is considered most difficult to monitor and control. 


	2. Part two

Mutant X: A Spark From the Past  
Brennan walked around the building until he reached the room where the   
  
music was coming from. It was soothing and tranquil, Forever by Westlife. He   
  
opened the door and went inside. What he found in the room, he would never have   
  
expected to see. In the room was Emma, trying to do the Tai-chi that they learned   
  
but she was failing at it. Brennan thought that it was funny but he didn't make a   
  
sound. "What's so funny?" she asked without turning around to face him. Brennan   
  
realized that she was using her powers, so he walked over to her. "You're doing it   
  
wrong..." he told her, "...here." He stood behind her and placed both of her hands   
  
in each of his. With their hands together, he moved her arms so that she would be   
  
doing the right movements. "There you go Emma, I thought you knew how to do   
  
this?" He asked, while he crossed her arm to the other side of her body and swung   
  
it out. All of a sudden she stopped, took a step forward and turned around to face   
  
him for the first time since he had come in. He was puzzled by the fact that her eyes   
  
were green instead of their usual blue. She just smiled at him and told him, "I'm not   
  
who you think I am. We know each other but you know me in another form.   
  
Goodbye Brennan." With that, she left. Brennan was left standing in the middle of   
  
the room with a very confused expression on his face. Out of nowhere, Adam's   
  
voice rang out, "Brennan, we need you back here immediately." Brennan activated   
  
his ring, "I'll be right there..." He went out the door and started to leave, "...what's   
  
wrong?" When the answer came back, it was a simple word "Emma." Now Brennan   
  
was REALLY confused. He decided that he better get back to Sanctuary as fast as   
  
he could so that he could figure out what was happening.  
  
Jesse was working on the holographic computer when Brennan walked in.   
  
"What's wrong? Is Emma ok?" Brennan almost yelled as he came up to Jesse. Jesse   
  
put both his hands up to stop Brennan, "She's ok now! She was in a lot of pain but   
  
now she's fine. I'm trying to figure out what happened." Brennan looked at the   
  
screen. Jesse was going through all of the New Mutants, trying to figure out if any   
  
of them could have caused what happened to Emma. "Does she know what   
  
happened?" Jesse just laughed, "She does but she won't tell us. She says it's all   
  
right but you can tell that something is bugging her. Shalimar is worried about her."   
  
"Where is she now?" Brennan wanted to talk to her about what she had said to him   
  
earlier that evening. "She's by the pond," then Jesse went back to the images of the   
  
New Mutants. Brennan headed over to the pond and found Emma sitting in the   
  
patch of flowers beside it. She had a dazed look on her face. "What did you mean   
  
when you said that you're not who I thought you were?" She blinked several times   
  
and then looked up at him, "What are you talking about? I haven't left here since   
  
yesterday." Brennan was still confused, "I was just with you ten minutes ago, you   
  
left just before Adam called me. Of course, your eyes were green instead of blue   
  
but that doesn't matter." A look of recognition swept across her face, "I have a twin   
  
sister, her name is Emma." Brennan was even more confused then he had been all   
  
day, if Emma's twin was Emma, then what was Emma's real name? Emma had   
  
probably used her powers because she decided to answer him, "My name is really   
  
Onika. We decided that I would go by her name because I had always hated my   
  
name. I never liked it because of all the nicknames I got. To make sure that no one   
  
would guess that we were twins, she put up a psychic image around herself so that   
  
she would look like someone else. She has the same powers as I do, stronger mind   
  
you, but there are a few more things about her that I can't tell you. I knew she was   
  
back in town because that is why I got that splitting headache. Whenever she is in   
  
great emotional pain, I get a very painful signal and the same with her when I'm like   
  
that." Brennan just stared at her, "So you're saying that you two are linked   
  
somehow?" Onika laughed at him, "I wouldn't call it linked, it's just a twin thing. I   
  
can tell you one thing though, she's at the Spark and she seems lonely." "Is this that   
  
twin thing?" "No, I tapped into her feelings." "Well then, let's tell Adam and then we   
  
can all go to the Spark. Let's go."  
  
The club wasn't as crowded as it usually was when Brennan went there.   
  
He was standing just inside the door with Onika, Jesse and Shalimar. Adam had   
  
stayed back at Sanctuary and was watching through the device that they had in their   
  
rings. He could see everything and hear everything that they could. When Brennan   
  
and Onika had told him the story about her twin, he had gone through the entire   
  
New Mutant database but couldn't find another file that had the same powers as   
  
Onika or that looked like her. Onika had told him that it wouldn't be under her real   
  
name or picture so he would search for one once he saw what she looked like.   
  
"Where is she?" Brennan was anxious to meet her. Onika picked that up and all she   
  
said was, "She'll be here soon, in the meantime, let's dance!" With that, she took   
  
hold of Jesse and Shalimar's hands and pulled them onto the dance floor. Brennan   
  
watched as they started to dance and then he looked around the club. He noticed   
  
Hope, the girl he had been hanging with for the past few days, sitting at the bar,   
  
watching the crowd. For some reason, it looked to him like she was watching Onika,   
  
Jesse and Shalimar. He decided to go over and talk to her. Brennan sat down in the   
  
seat next to her and she turned to face him. She had long, straight brown hair that   
  
curled a little at the bottom with no bangs. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green,   
  
they looked just like Emma's had, earlier that day. "So, nice to see you again   
  
Brennan," she had a smirk on her face when she said it. "What's with you tonight?"   
  
Brennan asked her because there just seemed something different about her then   
  
most nights. "Well Brennan, I probably seem different to you because you saw me   
  
as I really look, earlier today," she stared at him with the smirk still on her face. Just   
  
then, Brennan realized that when Emma had told him that he knew her as someone   
  
else, that she meant that he knew her as Hope. "Emma. Hugh, I should've known."   
  
With hearing that, Adam took the image of her and the name Hope and ran it   
  
through the computer. He found her file immediately, but he didn't expect to find   
  
was what her mutant powers were. He called everyone but Brennan, and told them   
  
to get over there immediately. Brennan looked over to find that Onika, Jesse and   
  
Shalimar were heading over his way. Emma/Hope stood up and yelled over to   
  
Onika, "Hey there Onika! Nice to see you again!" With that, she let down the   
  
disguise and let everyone see her for who she really was. "Hey there, maybe next   
  
time you send out a signal, you could lay off the power a bit." Onika looked at her   
  
and then gave her a hug, "Jesse, Shalimar, this is my sister, Emma. She has all the   
  
same powers as I do but stronger." "Hey, it's nice to meet you and it's kinda creepy   
  
to see two of you," Jesse shook her hand. Shalimar just stared at her and then her   
  
eyes flashed yellow, the way they do when she gets emotional. Emma just stared   
  
back at her with a big smile and then her eyes flashed green. After that, Jesse and   
  
Onika just stared at her. "You never told me you were also a Feral!!" Onika looked   
  
hurt but then she laughed. "No, I didn't tell you. There are more things that you   
  
don't know about me but we can't talk right know. The GSA has found us." Emma   
  
looked over to the door and then she got up. "They want me, bye." With that, she   
  
took off. Before Brennan could get out of the club to stop the GSA, they had caught   
  
her. 


	3. Part three

Thanks to Redhead and X-Gangsta's-Brat-X for their reviews. I was starting to feel bad about the story. I still have 4 more parts to put up before I ABSOLUTELY need help on what happens in the end but we'll come to that later. I hope that those who read this will review. Thanks for reading. (Hint hint: I'm desperate for reviews so I may post sooner if I get some. lol.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma awoke to find herself somewhere in the GSA headquarters. She   
  
was tied up with her hands attached to each side of a bar. She looked around and   
  
found that the room was dark and clear. There was a piece of glass that separated   
  
the little room she was in to a bigger one. Ekart was standing on the other side of   
  
the glass, "Hello, Miss deLauro. I need some information from you." "You'll never   
  
get anything from me!" With that, three GSA agents entered the room with rods.   
  
One of them used it and jabbed her in the stomach. A jolt of electricity went through   
  
her. Emma was in a lot of pain. She went sort of limp and then she raised her head.   
  
She laughed at him painfully, "You got the wrong deLauro you idiot, and if you even   
  
so much as touch my sister.... I'll kill you!" Ekart seemed to be fascinated with this   
  
and he snapped his fingers. The agents sent another shock through her body. She   
  
let out a scream of pain. "Very fascinating, I never thought that you, I'm sorry, your   
  
sister was NOT an only child. I wonder what New Mutant powers you have?" Emma   
  
just glared at him, the way she stared at him, even made HIM shiver. There was   
  
murder in her eyes, "They're the same as my sister's. You leave her out of this and   
  
if you think that I will let you use me as your guinea pig.....I would rather die!" she   
  
said as coldly as she could possibly do. Ekart just laughed and left.  
  
Brennan was hiding around the corner, he had heard everything. After   
  
the club, he had ran out to the Double Helix and flew to the Genomex headquarters.   
  
He hadn't encountered any problems on his way in but he had had a problem   
  
keeping quiet as they tortured Emma. Brennan watched as Ekart left. He then got   
  
an image from Emma. It was strong enough to warn him that she knew he was   
  
there and that he should duck. He watched as the agents released the restraints   
  
and picked her up. Emma punched two and back-kicked the other. Brennan   
  
watched as she turned towards the glass and ran. She went through the glass and   
  
started rolling. There was broken glass everywhere and Emma had finally stopped   
  
rolling. Brennan ran towards her. He flipped her over and checked her pulse.   
  
Emma's pulse was low and she wasn't moving. Brennan picked her up as gently as   
  
he could and then escaped to the Double Helix. He arrived at Sanctuary and ran   
  
inside. "Adam! I need you in the med lab NOW!" as he ran into the med. Lab. As he   
  
did this, he passed Onika, Jesse and Shalimar, who were all sitting on the stairs.   
  
They saw Emma, limp in his arms and looking pretty beat up. Brennan lay her down   
  
on the chair that was in the middle of the room. Adam was already there, waiting   
  
for him, "What happened?" Brennan looked at him with a serious face, "Ekart   
  
tortured her. He sent electricity all through her body several times and then she   
  
jumped through the glass. Her pulse is low and I can't wake her up." Adam scanned   
  
her and then he looked at the results. "She will be fine as long as we can get her   
  
stable. She will probably be unconscious for a week or two." Just then Onika and   
  
the others ran in, Onika ran to her sisters side. Just then, something very strange   
  
happened. Emma's eyes opened and a stream of green light swept from her eyes   
  
and into Onika's. Onika looked like she was in pain, then Jesse quickly pulled her   
  
away and the link was broken. Emma's heart suddenly stopped beating. "What's   
  
wrong?" Brennan was very worried because the power just went out. "Her heart   
  
has stopped and I think it has something to do with whatever just happened to   
  
Onika," Adam rushed over to Onika, who was breathing heavily in Jesse's arms, then   
  
he ran up to Emma. "Brennan, I need you to help me. We need to get her heart   
  
beating again or we have lost her." Adam stood back as Brennan charged up, he   
  
then placed his charged hand over Emma's chest and then let out the electricity. He   
  
had to do that three more times before her heart started to beat again. "Now I   
  
need you to go charge up the generator so we have power." With that, Brennan left   
  
and a few minutes later, the power was back on. Brennan ran back into the lab to   
  
find Jesse walking out with Emma in his arms, "Adam told me to put her in one of the   
  
rooms until she comes back to our world." Brennan took her from him and said, "We   
  
can use my room, I'll sleep on the couch in there instead." With that, Brennan went   
  
into his room, placed Emma down on his bed and pulled the covers up over her. 


	4. Part four

It was a week later and a lot had happened. The members of Mutant X had all come   
  
up with new powers. Onika could shoot balls of energy from her forehead, which   
  
Brennan called a Mental Bazooka, Shalimar could block and hit anything blindfolded   
  
and with it being silent, Jesse could ghost anything along with himself and Brennan   
  
could use his powers as a propulsion so that he could fly. Ekart is gone and is now   
  
replaced by a New Mutant. This man was the very first child of Genomex and is the   
  
most powerful of all known mutants. His name is Gabriel Ashlocke and he was born   
  
without a conscience. He had been placed in stasis to protect the entire world, now   
  
he was back and he wanted humans to learn to live side by side with mutants. Jesse   
  
and Onika were becoming close friends and they were always testing their new   
  
powers on each other. Brennan had fallen in love with Shalimar and she was   
  
showing the same feelings back. All but Adam and Onika seemed to have forgotten   
  
about Emma.  
  
Onika was on a mission when she came face to face with Gabriel, he told   
  
her that she shares her mind with another and then he knocked her out. She woke   
  
up to find that she was a prisoner, and that she was being guarded by a New Mutant   
  
with the ability to kill things with a single touch. She ended up escaping and then   
  
killed, by the same mutant that had guarded her, on Gabriel's command. The rest of   
  
Mutant X didn't know that she was dead. They only knew that Gabriel had her.   
  
Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse were all training together when a blast of energy shot   
  
through Brennan's bedroom door, flying into several pieces. They all stared at the   
  
empty doorway to find Emma walking through it. She was wearing one of Brennan's   
  
longer shirts because Onika had put her in it sometime the day before. Her hands   
  
had glowing blue spheres of energy in the palms and she looked upset. "Emma!   
  
You're awake!" exclaimed Jesse, who looked very shocked. Emma looked down at   
  
what she was wearing and then at her hands, "What's happened to me?" She   
  
looked horrified now and then she started to cry silently. "Where is Adam?"   
  
Shalimar ran over to her and put her arm around her for support, "He's in the lab,   
  
here I'll bring you to him." As they left, Jesse looked over at Brennan, "Could she do   
  
that before?" Brennan looked over at him with a worried look, "I don't think so.   
  
From what Onika said, she had the Mental Bazooka and the same powers as she did   
  
along with the whole feral thing. She never mentioned the whole shooting from the   
  
hands thing." They both looked at each other and then went to the lab.  
  
Emma had changed into some of Shalimar's clothes. She was wearing   
  
dark blue jeans, a shimmering black belly top that had a low cut on the front, along   
  
with half way down the sides was black string that held it together. She had put her   
  
hair half up and it amazed Brennan and Jesse that she had done it so quickly. Emma   
  
was sitting on the chair that was in the middle of the room. Shalimar was stroking   
  
her hair, "What's wrong with her?" Adam looked at the scan results, "The same   
  
thing that had happened to all of you. This is her mutant growth spirt. She already   
  
had all the same powers as Onika did when she had her new powers, so she can   
  
now shoot the same thing from her hands but they can also heal. The strange thing   
  
is, Emma is part feral. It will take me a while to figure out what type of feral and   
  
what her new abilities in that area are, so I think that all of you should go   
  
somewhere ELSE to practice with her." Brennan and Jesse looked at each other and   
  
smiled. Shalimar looked at Emma and decided something, "I guess it's us ferals   
  
against the boys." Emma got up and all she said was, "Bring it on."  
  
They had gone to an abandoned building, that was in the middle of   
  
nowhere, to practice. They all met at the very top, then Brennan shot electricity at   
  
Emma and then she used the energy from her hands to make a shield. "Hey! That's   
  
not fare! You can't do that!" Shalimar just looked at Brennan, "Why, is it too difficult   
  
for you?" With that, she attacked him and then Jesse went after Emma. Her eyes   
  
glowed green and then she jumped over him. That seemed to annoy him because   
  
he came at her with a charge. At the same time, Brennan was charging at Shalimar.   
  
Her and Emma both jumped to the other side of them as they connected with each   
  
other. Shalimar sat there laughing and declared, "Emma, you take them both! I   
  
need a break!" It was returned with Emma laughing, "My pleasure!" She shot them   
  
both with the energy from her forehead and they both fell. Emma was standing on   
  
the edge when she felt a jolt of pain. Shalimar jumped up from where she was   
  
sitting with a worried look on her face, "Emma?" Emma just stood there in pain and   
  
then, from nowhere, a stream of green light swept into her eyes. She let out a   
  
scream and then fell over the edge. Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar rushed over to the   
  
edge. All of a sudden, Emma shot up into the sky. She had sprouted beautiful white   
  
wings and was flying. She landed on the roof top but she collapsed after landing.   
  
The others rushed over to her. Shalimar reached her first and found that she was   
  
unconscious. "Adam, we need you to have the med lab ready. Emma now has wings   
  
and the same green light that went from her to Onika a month ago just happened   
  
again," Shalimar motioned for Brennan to carry her because Jesse had already left   
  
to get the Double Helix. Once they had gotten into the Double Helix, Jesse took off.   
  
Brennan still had Emma in his arms but he was now on the floor with Shalimar beside   
  
him. He had his hand on the side of her face as Shalimar pulled Emma's wings out   
  
from being scrunched under her. "They're beautiful. Now all we need to do is put   
  
her in white and she'll look like an angel." Shalimar acknowledged as she stared   
  
down at Emma. Brennan stayed silent the entire time because he was having mixed   
  
feelings about Emma and Shalimar. Before the thing with him and Shalimar had   
  
started, he had been in love with Emma almost from the first time he had seen her.   
  
Adam was checking a new scan when he found something that made him   
  
realize something, "As we know, Emma is a psionic as well as a feral. What is   
  
unbelievable, is that her feral part is an Ave. There has never been any Ave hybrids   
  
that were successful before so they had stopped trying. They also found out,   
  
afterwards, that it would be too powerful. You see, being a psionic is difficult and   
  
powerful enough by itself but also being a feral would make her very powerful. Even   
  
being psionic and feral wouldn't make her powerful enough to defeat Gabriel but she   
  
isn't just any feral... she is an Ave. This has never happened before, so we don't   
  
know this for sure but she might be even more powerful then Gabriel himself."   
  
Shalimar had understood everything he had said but Brennan and Jesse were   
  
extremely confused. Jesse looked from Emma, who was asleep, to Adam, "What's   
  
an Ave and why EXACTLY does it make Emma so powerful?" Adam just stared at   
  
Jesse and Brennan and then shook his head in the usual fashion when the two of   
  
them didn't understand something. "Shalimar is a feral who is a Feline which is, as   
  
you know, part cat, lion etc. Emma here, is a feral who is an Ave which is part bird.   
  
This combination had never been successfully achieved before. I don't know why,   
  
but we found out that there were many things that we didn't know about Aves. We   
  
never new the true extent of what they could do. All we know, is that they would   
  
have been extremely powerful." A look of understanding went across Brennan and   
  
Jesse's faces. Shalimar looked concerned again, "What about that weird, green   
  
light?" Adam looked back at the scan, "Well, that's just a matter of brain-waves.   
  
You see, in the first scan I took of Emma, it showed that her brain-waves were being   
  
shared with someone else. The new scan shows that they have returned to her." A   
  
voice came from behind them, "I was psychically linked with Onika. I now know   
  
everything that she experienced while I was unconscious. I know what happened   
  
with all of you." as she said this, she looked at Brennan and Shalimar. She rubbed   
  
her head and then her wings just kinda went back into her back. Then a look of pain   
  
came over her, "He killed her, that basturd. Gabriel has killed Onika. I know this   
  
because I saw it and it is the only way to break the link." All of the others looked at   
  
her with stunned faces, then Jesse spoke up, "Oh my god. I shouldn't have let her   
  
go out there by herself. It's my fault she's dead." "No Jesse, it's more my fault then   
  
yours. I should have done more to help her." Adam looked at Emma with a sad face.   
  
She had a fierce expression on her face as her eyes glowed green, "None of it is the   
  
fault of any of you. I promised her that I would protect her and now I've failed her.   
  
I'm the one to blame and now I'm going to fix the mistake." With that, she walked   
  
out the door. Adam turned around quickly to the others, "You can't let her do this.   
  
You MUST stop her, if we don't, who knows who else will end up dead." With that,   
  
Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan ran out to stop her. Shalimar was first up. She jumped   
  
in front of her and tried to talk her out of it, "Emma, listen to me. You can't just go   
  
and try to kill Gabriel. He's too powerful!" Emma looked at her and then kept on   
  
walking. Shalimar tried to stop her but Emma just turned around and faced her,   
  
"Forgive me." She was crying when she said this and then she sent Shalimar flying.   
  
She turned around quickly and started to leave again when Jesse stopped her. "I'm   
  
sorry Emma. I know how you feel but I can't let you do this," He went solid on her   
  
as she went to hit him but then she stopped. "If you know how I feel then you know   
  
what I have to do and you know that I can't let you stop me." With that, she shot   
  
energy from her forehead and hands but he went solid again. Then he grabbed her   
  
arms and restrained her. Emma's wing shot out of her back and sent Jesse flying   
  
into a table. He was bleeding from his forehead and Emma stopped only to go over   
  
to him and heal it. She started to leave again when a bolt of electricity shot past her.   
  
She stopped again but did not turn around, "Don't try to stop me Brennan. I can't."   
  
She turned around to find Brennan right behind her. Brennan could see the tears   
  
flowing down her face, "I know you're hurting, I've felt the same way before."   
  
Emma glared at him, "How dare you! You don't know how I feel! I've lost two   
  
people that I love! One because I couldn't protect her and another because I never   
  
told him how I felt. Now I've lost them both, Onika's dead and the other has fallen in   
  
love with someone else." She turned away and Brennan knew that she was talking   
  
about him. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and swung her around, "But I'm not   
  
gone and I don't want to lose you!" "Stop it! I know that Onika caught you and   
  
Shalimar kissing, so what you say is a lie!" With that, she swung around and then   
  
flew up into the air. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she watched Shalimar helping   
  
Jesse up and Brennan charging up his power. Brennan shot up into the air with his   
  
new propulsion and landed on the upper railing. "Emma! We can't leave you alone!   
  
We care about you!" She put her hands over her ears and yelled, "Shut up!" She   
  
turned and faced Brennan, all of a sudden, Shalimar hit Emma from behind and   
  
landed on the ground. Emma fell to the ground and her wings went back in. There   
  
were a few feathers on the ground. Brennan flew back down and walked towards   
  
her, "Emma, look at me..." With that, he put her face in his hands, "...we all care   
  
about you and we don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose you. Emma, the kiss   
  
between me and Shalimar was nothing. Shalimar loves Adam and we all know that.   
  
I haven't known you long but I fell in love with you. You have to listen to me, I   
  
CAN'T lose you. You mean too much to me," with that, he kissed her. They both   
  
started to glow and the light got brighter and brighter until it was blinding. 


	5. Part five

Brennan woke up in the med lab. "What happened?" he rubbed his head   
  
and then looked over at Adam. "Well, for starters, you stopped Emma but you   
  
accomplished it in a very peculiar way. It turns out that when you kissed Emma, you   
  
released one of her subdued powers. In turn, this enabled her, without knowing it,   
  
to amp up your mutant abilities." Brennan tried his electricity and he didn't even   
  
need to charge up. A look of amazement swept across his face. "It also gave you a   
  
new ability, but she was only able to do this to you because she loves you." Brennan   
  
looked up at him, "What new power?" "Well, now you can heal people as well as   
  
shoot electricity and the propulsion." Brennan looked at his hands, "How's Emma?"   
  
"Tired of waking up in this place," Adam and Brennan both looked over to see Emma   
  
sitting up on one of the tables that they could pull out of the wall. She looked tired   
  
but she just smiled at them, "Sorry about what happened Adam. I wasn't thinking   
  
straight, is Shalimar and Jesse ok?" Adam walked over to her and rubbed her arm,   
  
"Shalimar is fine and so is Jesse, thanks to you." It was obvious that Emma was   
  
thinking that they would've been better if it wasn't for her. Adam walked over to the   
  
computer and then looked back at the two of them, "You two will be fine after some   
  
sleep. Emma, we have a room for you now. It's right beside Brennan's and YOU   
  
have a door again," as he said this, he looked at Brennan and pointed to him with a   
  
pen. "Now get out of here."  
  
Emma was lying in bed feeling terrible. She knew that she could have   
  
really hurt Shalimar, Jesse or Brennan and she couldn't sleep because of it. Shalimar   
  
was kind enough to lend her something to sleep in. She was wearing a pair of red   
  
shorts and a black tank top. She couldn't get any more sleep so she got out of bed   
  
and headed for the door. She opened it as quietly as she could. All the lights were   
  
off except the ones that surrounded the pond and they were very dim. She walked   
  
quietly to the edge of the pond and lay down on her side. "I could have killed them   
  
all today," she told Adam as he came up behind her. She had only known he was   
  
there because of her feral instincts. He sat down beside her, "I know that you could   
  
have but you wouldn't have done it. You care about all of us, you showed that when   
  
you asked Shalimar to forgive you and when you healed Jesse's bleeding cut on his   
  
forehead. It showed that you knew that you were powerful enough to kill them but   
  
you wouldn't. You were just in pain because you lost your sister." Emma didn't   
  
answer him, she just lay there with her arm hanging off the edge and her fingertips   
  
in the water. Adam left and she was all alone. Emma knew that she couldn't kill   
  
Gabriel but she also knew that she wouldn't let any of the others die either. She did   
  
care about all of them but she didn't want to lose any of them because of her. "I will   
  
not let him kill anyone else," she promised herself out loud.   
  
Brennan woke up with a start. He had no clue why but he decided to   
  
change and go out to see what was happening. He was wearing jeans and his black,   
  
silky shirt. He stepped out of his room and Shalimar almost hit him but he ducked in   
  
time. "Will you PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!" Shalimar just motioned him to be quiet   
  
and then pointed towards the pond. Brennan saw Emma lying beside the pond with   
  
one arm hanging over the edge and the tips of her fingers were in the water, "Is she   
  
asleep?" Shalimar smiled slightly, "Yes, Adam said that she was there last night   
  
when he talked to her. He told me that she feels responsible for Onika's death and   
  
that she feels terrible about yesterday because she could have killed us. But she   
  
didn't kill us so everything is all right. I heard her last night, she just tossed and   
  
turned and didn't get any sleep. I think she fell asleep a little while after Adam left   
  
her. She looks so peaceful lying there. I feel sorry for her and I wouldn't want to   
  
feel the turmoil that she feels." Shalimar's face had a look of pity on it. Brennan   
  
walked over to where Emma was lying down. She looked at ease and that made him   
  
feel better. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair. She didn't move or make   
  
any sound that would mean that she was awake. Brennan felt bad about what had   
  
happened the other day and he was planning on making up for it. Just then, Emma   
  
rolled over with a moan. Her eyes opened slightly and then she blinked a few times.   
  
She looked confused and started to speak when Brennan stopped her. "Good   
  
morning. How's the water?" Emma laughed and then stared up at him, "Nice but   
  
this is the first time I've woken up with a hot guy smiling down at me." They both   
  
laughed and then Jesse charged over. He looked kinda annoyed but he was smiling,   
  
"What's this about the two of you going out to eat ice cream without me?" Emma   
  
looked at him, "Jesse, I'll buy you an entire thing of ice cream and I'll bring it back   
  
here." Jesse looked at her with a strange look and then said, "Ok." with a small   
  
smile. With that, he left. Brennan stared down at her, "Who told him that and how   
  
did you find out?" Emma smiled and looked into his eyes, "He found your planning   
  
thing in your room and I picked up the image from him." Brennan got up and picked   
  
her up, "You cheat. Let's go." "I kinda have to change first." He looked at her face,   
  
with a big smile he asked, "Do you?"  
  
Brennan and Emma were in one of Mutant X's Safehouses. Emma had   
  
changed into a black skirt that had a slit on the right side that went thirty centimeters   
  
above her knee. She had on a shimmering red shirt that went across her shoulders   
  
in a straight line. It showed her shoulders and was short sleeved. Brennan thought   
  
that she looked very sexy in this. Emma had used her powers to get Jesse a tin of   
  
Rollo ice cream for free. When Brennan had asked what she did, all she had said in   
  
return was, do what? They had just finished eating their ice cream and were   
  
cuddling when Gabriel barged in. They both looked up and then Brennan put himself   
  
between Emma and Gabriel. "Do you really think that you can stop me from seeing   
  
her?" Gabriel told him with a smile. Emma moved Brennan aside and Gabriel's   
  
expression changed from cocky to shocked. "You killed my sister, not me. I can   
  
promise you that you're going to pay for what you've done," Emma looked at him as   
  
her eyes started to glow green. Gabriel started to smile again. He looked from   
  
Emma to Brennan and back again, "You're a feral. How wonderful, nice to see YOU   
  
again. I hope this time won't end up like our first encounter...for you." He was now   
  
glaring at Brennan. Brennan just laughed, "Trust me...it won't. I have a few new   
  
surprises for you." Emma didn't like what Gabriel was thinking, "If you even so much   
  
as touch him, I'll kill you. I can assure you that you have never faced anyone like me   
  
before." Gabriel's gaze went back to Emma, "So, you're a psionic as well. This is   
  
getting better and better. I can assure you that I can handle an electric and a   
  
psionic feral. There is nothing new about that." With that, he jumped off of the   
  
stairs and landed two feet in front of them. Brennan shot electricity at him but he   
  
blocked it. Gabriel shot a bolt of energy at Brennan and sent him flying into a wall.   
  
Brennan was hurt badly and Gabriel knew this. Emma ran over to him and placed   
  
him on her lap. The balls of energy on her palms started to glow and then she   
  
placed one on the middle of his forehead. Brennan's entire body started to glow and   
  
then it just stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "I guess it's my turn   
  
to wake up to a gorgeous girl looking down at me." With that, he got up and Emma   
  
stood then turned towards Gabriel. She shot blasts at him from her hands and   
  
forehead. Gabriel tried to block it but he couldn't so he jumped out of the way.   
  
"Maybe there are a few surprises. You're healing aspect would be very useful in our   
  
cause. You are also unusually strong. Stronger then your sister was." When   
  
Gabriel had finished saying that, Emma physically attacked him. She jumped at him   
  
but he sent her flying into the air. Her wings shot out of her back and she stayed in   
  
that spot, in the air. "You leave my sister out of this!" she screamed as she landed   
  
beside Brennan. Gabriel just stared at her wings. "That's impossible. There was   
  
never a successful Ave. I've gone through all of Genomex's files," a look of   
  
recognition swept across his face. "I remember you now. I watched one of Ekart's   
  
last entries and it was of a torture. He called you Miss. deLauro. That was an   
  
interesting video. It also showed how you escaped, you were willing to die for your   
  
sister. Of course, Brennan over there was the one who got you out." Brennan and   
  
Emma weren't shocked that he knew Brennan's name. Gabriel was a Telepathic.   
  
Brennan and Emma looked at each other, Emma was sending him a message.   
  
Gabriel just started laughing, "How sweet. You love each other, oh well. I came   
  
here for one thing and I always get what I want." He snapped his fingers and   
  
another mutant came in. She was the one that Brennan had encountered the first   
  
time. She walked down the stairs and did the same thing as last time, she put up a   
  
barrier of fire. Emma took off and went over the fire. She was high enough in the   
  
air that she didn't burn her wings. When she landed, the girl swung at her but Emma   
  
used her wings to hit her out of the way. Her wings retracted back into her back.   
  
Before the fire mutant could get the information from the computer, Emma blasted it   
  
and then it was destroyed. Emma ran back to Brennan when she collapsed. Gabriel   
  
had done something to her when he touched her because he was right behind her.   
  
Gabriel caught Emma in his arms as she fell. "EMMA!" Brennan yelled as he charged   
  
Gabriel. Gabriel stuck out his hand and sent Brennan flying, "As I said, I always get   
  
what I want." With that, he left with Emma in his arms and the other mutant behind   
  
him. Brennan contacted Adam with his ring, "Adam, Gabriel got Emma." With that,   
  
he blacked out. "Brennan? Brennan!" 


	6. Part six

Adam couldn't get an answer from Brennan.   
  
"Shalimar! Jesse! Get in here now! Brennan needs your help. He just called in and they were attacked by Gabriel. All Brennan said, was that Gabriel got Emma. I haven't been able to get a hold of him."   
  
Shalimar and Jesse entered the room. They looked at Adam with a sense of horror.   
  
"Didn't Gabriel KILL Onika, and now he has Emma? Where's Brennan? We need to get there as fast as possible," Jesse declared as he stared at Adam.   
  
"You can fallow Brennan's tracking device that's in his ring. I'm afraid that I never gave Emma one. I don't know how you will know whether she is alive or dead. We do know that Gabriel has taken over the Genomex headquarters and that it will be near to impossible to get in without being noticed."   
  
Shalimar looked at the map that showed where Brennan was, "We'll find her. If Emma's still alive, we'll know and she will probably do her best to help us."   
  
With that, her and Jesse were off to get Brennan.   
  
They found him knocked out in the Safehouse. Jesse and Shalimar both knelt down beside Brennan and Shalimar slapped the side of his face lightly.   
  
Brennan slowly came to and he rubbed his head. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," Shalimar remarked, trying to lighten the mood.   
  
Brennan tried to get up, "Emma, he has her. I need to find her..."   
  
With that Jesse pushed him back down, "Hold it. You need a few minutes so you can think straight."   
  
Brennan just glared at him, "Back off man. It's my fault that she's gone and I'M gonna be the one to find her."   
  
Brennan got up and started heading for the door. All of a sudden, he stopped.   
  
He saw the Genomex room that he had found Emma in, he saw three mutants guarding something and then he saw hands that were chained up with the person pulling on them.   
  
"She's alive. Emma is being guarded by three mutants and she is chained up. I know where she's at and I think we should get going."   
  
Shalimar and Jesse gave him a strange look.   
  
He didn't need to be a psionic to know that they were wondering how he knew this, "Emma sent me a message, ok? Let's go!"   
  
Jesse and Shalimar both looked at each other, then at Brennan and then they decided that it was time to go.   
  
They left as quickly as they possibly could.  
  
"Ohhhhh, I really hate this place," Emma declared to herself after sending   
  
the message to Brennan.   
  
She looked around at her surroundings for a second time. She saw the three guards fully.   
  
One was a dark-skinned girl who was probably a Telekinetic. The other two were both males, one was playing with a ball of fire and the other froze the fireball.   
  
Emma envisioned the spot where she was with no one there and then sent it to the three mutants.   
  
It worked because when they turned around, they looked like they didn't see anyone. The three mutants ran off very quickly.   
  
This gave Emma time to use her powers and get out of the restraints. She shot the glass with the energy from her hands, it shattered.   
  
She jumped over the glass fragments and ran.   
  
Emma hadn't been running long when she hit someone and fell.   
  
When she looked up, she found that she was staring into the face of Brennan. He held his hand out to her and she took it.   
  
He pulled her up onto her feet, "Oh my god, Brennan. I'm so happy to see you."   
  
He leaned over and gave her a kiss. Just then, a flash went through Emma.   
  
She backed away from him quickly, "You're not Brennan."   
  
"Very good, my little mind bender. I like that about you. Your sister never had the guts to do anything like that. Of course, neither did your Brennan," the image of Brennan faded and Gabriel stood in front of her.   
  
Emma glared at him, "If you've hurt Brennan, I'm going to..."   
  
She couldn't finish what she was saying because Gabriel was behind her and had grabbed a hold of her neck.   
  
"You're very pretty... Intoxicating... you are VERY mistaken if you think that you can threaten me. Your precious Brennan, I'm afraid, is worse off then you are."   
  
Gabriel looked like he could kill someone as he said Brennan's name. He still had his hand around Emma's throat but he wasn't putting any pressure on it.   
  
He turned her around to face him, "You won't be missing him. You should be worried about yourself, but if you are good, then you won't have any problems."   
  
Emma knew that he could tell she was scared. The thing was, she was more scared for Brennan then she was for herself.   
  
Gabriel picked Emma up and carried her away. She had no clue where he was taking her, but she knew that she wouldn't like it.   
  
Gabriel opened a door and went inside. Emma was amazed that the room actually looked like a bedroom instead of one of the others in Genomex.   
  
There was a main king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had a bunch of clothes laid out on it.   
  
Gabriel put Emma down, she glared at him but he just smiled, "Pick one, then change into it. Knock on the door when you're done."   
  
With that, he left. Emma turned around and walked over to the bed. She saw that there were three outfits.   
  
One was a long and flowing, white dress. The second was a skimpy, black dress. The third dress was red. It had spaghetti straps and it was slightly low cut at the front and back. The dress was form fitting and it stopped at about fifteen centimeters above her knees.   
  
She picked the red one and put it on.   
  
Just as she had finished changing, the Telekinetic female that had been guarding her came in, "It's time to go."   
  
Emma put her sandals back on, they had a slight heal with string straps. She got up and fallowed the women.   
  
She was led to Eckhart's old office and she went in. There was no one in the room, so she went over to the glass to look down at the stasis pods.   
  
All the New Mutants that had been in there were now gone and the only person Emma saw in there, was Eckhart.   
  
The doors opened behind her and Gabriel walked in. "You look beautiful. Why are you fighting me? This is for the good of all mutant kind. You could be all powerful and be by my side. We could rule the world together."   
  
Emma turned around and looked at him.   
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'm fighting you because it ISN'T for the good of all mutants. How can you ask me to be with you if you don't even know me. You killed my sister and now you expect me to love you? No! I can't love you, I WON'T love you. My heart belongs to one person and only one person."   
  
She was furious, she knew that this monster standing in front of her was mad. There was no other explanation.   
  
Gabriel looked at her and now he was furious, "You may think that I'm a monster but you're wrong. I think that you should know that the man you love is soon to be dead. There will be no one to save you so don't hope for it. You will learn to love me whether you want to or not."   
  
With that, he walked over to her and grabbed her face with both hands. Emma's wings shot out and started to flail.   
  
She was struggling and wasn't getting anywhere. Gabriel stared into her eyes and then a red light shot from them and into Emma's.   
  
He was using one of his powers to make her under his control. Her wings went limp as all this happened.   
  
When the light stopped, he turned to her, "Now, Emma. Let's get ready to welcome Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar."   
  
Emma looked up at him, "Yes, let's."  
  
Brennan was sitting in one of the chairs on the Double Helix. He was   
  
leaning on one arm and was feeling terrible.   
  
Shalimar walked over to him and rubbed his back, "It's not your fault. Emma's a psionic, she knew what she was doing. Brennan, Emma would have killed herself if anything had happened to you."   
  
He looked up at her, "I can't help feeling responsible. I could have done something to stop him..."   
  
Jesse turned around and stared at him, "And if you had, you'd be dead."   
  
Brennan didn't seem to care about that but he sighed and said, "I know."   
  
Brennan looked at the navigational controls for about the fifth time. He jumped out of his seat because they were about to land.   
  
Brennan stopped long enough to turn and tell the others, "Let's get Emma back." With that, he ran out.   
  
Jesse, Shalimar and Brennan were inside Genomex. They hadn't encountered any problems so far but they knew that they weren't out of the fire yet.   
  
The three of them had found the place where Emma had been held but there was no Emma.   
  
Jesse walked around the room, he saw the shattered glass, "Where is she?"   
  
"Right here."   
  
They turned around to find Gabriel standing in the doorway. He moved aside and Emma walked into the room, smiling.   
  
She had on the red dress and her wings were still out.   
  
Shalimar was the one to step forward, "Emma? Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Emma?"   
  
Emma was still smiling as she walked towards them. She embraced Shalimar in a hug and then put her hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better. I feel free and so can you."   
  
Shaliamr just stared at Emma and looked like she was about to cry.   
  
Emma just looked at Shalimar with care, then she wiped a tear away as it ran down Shalimar's face.   
  
Jesse walked over to her and grabbed her arm, "What has he done to you?"   
  
Jesse had a worried expression on his face. He knew that Emma wasn't under her own control.   
  
Emma looked over at him and just blinked. Gabriel walked over to them. He held out his hand, "Come here."   
  
Emma turned around and took his hand. He pulled her closer to him, placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head towards him.   
  
Then he looked over at Jesse and Shalimar, "Like my new pet? She's fascinating, so strong yet so fragile. Her wings are beautiful as well, just like the rest of her."   
  
As he said this, he stroked Emma's arm. He looked over to where Brennan was standing.   
  
Brennan's face was set in an angry expression. He was furious about what Gabriel had done to Emma. He had taken away her free will.   
  
Gabriel glared at Brennan, "She put up quite a fight, just so you know. I was very angry to find out that she was fighting for all of you. Especially you, Brennan. She's fond of you..."   
  
He growled, "... I don't like that. I hate it when I don't get what I want but of course, that doesn't matter. I got the girl."   
  
Brennan just glared back, "You don't have the girl. You kidnaped her and then used your powers to force her to do what you want. I'm so sure that you can consider that, getting the girl."   
  
Brennan seemed very cocky for someone in his position.   
  
Gabriel looked like he could kill Brennan, "Take them somewhere where I will feel more comfortable. How about one of the stasis pods, no, then he won't be able to suffer."   
  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bunch of New Mutants came in and took them away. 


End file.
